Cymahae
Cymahae "Cy" is a character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is the first daughter of Bailey and Goru, making her an Daevael. Her younger sisters will be Loanikha and Raabseta and her younger brother will be Chaelkane. Appearance Cymahae's most prominent feature is her blonde hair - a trait inherited by her and all of her siblings from their mother, Bailey. Whilst she is younger, she will keep her hair short and it won't be obvious how wavy it really is, but when she grows it out, it is very wavy naturally. Her hair colour will not change very much, except for lightening ever so slightly as she grows up. Her eyes are bright blue, like her brother and her middle sister's, although this is not a trait from either of their parents. Her facial features are very similar to those of her maternal grandmother, Kia, and she has a light skin tone. Cymahae will be 5ft 9 when she stops growing, and she will have a curvaceous figure. Since she is a Daevael, whenever she is in Heaven before death, she will appear in a similar ghostly form to that of the angels. Species & Abilities Cymahae is the first Daevael ever to exist, being a crossbreed between Archangels and Animagi. All Daevaels have five extra gifts, along with one ability to change their own form. Out of the abilities, one of them is normally strongly tied to the power of their angelic relative. All Daevael gifts are tied to their relationship with their siblings, which is why Daevael are never only children. The Daevael are still able to use their gifts without the presence of a sibling, but they are far more powerful when they are closer both emotionally and physically. This is reflective of how angels are stronger when they are in heaven. Since Cymahae is the eldest of her siblings, she is the most powerful, but she will not gain her full strength until all of her siblings have been born. from a mermaid]]Her shape changing ability is Trait Mimicry, allowing her to mimic the traits of different species without taking their form. Cymahae is able to mimic the traits of any species, meaning that if she chose to mimic a vampire, she would be able to run faster, have enhanced senses, heal and have impenetrable skin. Cy will be able to reverse the effects of this ability easily, and also switch between species, although she will not be able to mimic more than one species at once and her appearance will not be affected. This is the first of her powers that she will display. Family & Relationships *Paternal Grandparents - God *Maternal Grandparents - Kia and Frodora *Mother - Bailey *Father - Goru *Paternal Uncles - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Uriel, Jophiel, Raguel, Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel *Maternal Aunts - Kia and Devara *Younger sisters - Loanikha and Raabseta *Younger brother - Chaelkane Personality Cymahae is a very strong-willed and stubborn character, spending a lot of her childhood going to impossible lengths just to avoid being wrong. She will always be highly intelligent and exceptionally determined. Being a decisive person, she will normally stick to her decisions, no matter how wrong they are. She will be quite argumentative, and sometimes end up looking for a fight, but she will try her hardest not to. Cymahae will believe that since she is the oldest sibling, she must be mature at all times and look after her siblings, and will occasionally forget herself in selfless attempts to help others. She is good at obeying orders and will never really take to breaking rules. One day, her father will mention how she would have been a perfect angel. Etymology The name Cymahae has no meaning whatsoever in any language. Cyma is a Greek name, which means "Flourishing" and Ahe means "Softly blowing breeze" in Hawaiian, but the preposition is also used to mean "Descendant of the Earth". Ae means "Love" in Korean, but also has the Gaelic meaning of "Fire" and "Shield" in Ancient Greek. Her name is often abbreviated to Cy. She has no middle name, nor any family name or surname. Brief History Cymahae is the first child of Bailey and Goru, and she will be eighteen months older than Loanikha, three years older than Raabseta and nine years older than Chaelkane. Being the oldest, she will be the most powerful, but will have to wait for the birth of her brother to gain the full extent of her power. She was born on the 10th of April. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters